Chargeable systems, such as vehicles, have been introduced that include locomotion power derived from electricity received from an energy storage device such as a battery. Vehicles that are solely electric generally receive the electricity for charging the batteries from other sources. Battery electric vehicles are often proposed to be charged through some type of wireless charging system that is capable of transferring power in free space (e.g., via a wireless field). Some such systems may provide wireless power to the vehicle while the vehicle is located on the roadway, in motion or stationary. During charging operations, a wireless charging system may generate a strong electromagnetic field which is invisible and undetectable to humans and animals. Emissions from these fields may be dangerous if they exceed defined safe limits. In particular, the presence of a strong electromagnetic field at certain close distances may cause some implantable medical devices to malfunction and potentially injure the user. Many of these charging systems may be installed in public spaces and it may be useful for users of certain devices to be aware of the presence of these charging systems. Thus, there is a need to identify active electromagnetic fields and to provide notifications to users to allow precautions to be taken.